


all of our lifetimes

by kozusme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, theres no need for other tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozusme/pseuds/kozusme
Summary: Listen, Kenma was not the jealous type at all.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 198





	all of our lifetimes

Listen, Kenma was not the jealous type at all. After all, he had to let go of Shouyou for 5 whole years so he could fulfill his dreams of becoming the best… thousands of kilometers away from him, in Brazil. It had been alright, they called each other frequently and with Kenma’s income he could visit his boyfriend at least twice a year, everything had been fine.

Now, having his boyfriend with him, living with him, sharing a bed with him, maybe made him a little bit more possessive. Shouyou was away most of the day, practicing but he came home in the afternoon and showered Kenma with kisses and hugs until Kenma had to physically stop him.

Shouyou sometimes went out with his teammates for dinner, to celebrate their wins or just to simply spend some time together. This time, Kenma was invited. He was not fond of social events, but he would do anything for his boyfriend. Even if it meant dine with a bunch of sweaty idiots who did not know what an indoor voice was.

“And then Shouyou-kun did an amazing set for me, even I was surprised!” Kenma could not help but notice the way Atsumu’s arm was around Shouyou’s shoulders, tugging him closer “I was truly moved, Shouyou-kun.” Kenma saw Shouyou blush because of the compliment and he smiled, the rose color of his cheeks really complimented his tan skin.

“You flatter me, Atsumu-san.”

Kenma thought about how much Shouyou had worked to get those compliments, about how he worked himself to the bone in Brazil, alone, and without much knowledge of the language. Without noticing, he had grabbed Shouyou’s hand.

“Kenma, are you alright?” He heard Shouyou ask, he looked at him in the eye and nodded.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He smiled and held his boyfriend’s hand even tighter.

The dinner went by really quickly, now they were on their way home. Kenma had purposely not drank any alcohol so he could drive home, what he did not expect was for Bokuto, Atsumu and Sakusa to ask for a ride to their dormitory.

“Let’s drive them home first, Kenma. Please?” And he has really weak to his boyfriend asking for things, so he was left with no choice but to drive Shouyou’s teammates home.

Thankfully they did not live very far, they were just a bit tipsy and he could tell Sakusa just did not have the mental capacity to get two of his drunk teammates home, especially when it was Bokuto and Atsumu, the most annoying duo of the bunch.

“Thank you, Kenma” Sakusa politely bowed and went inside the building, leaving Atsumu and Bokuto behind (he would have done the same.)

“I’ll get Bokuto-san and Atsumu-san inside, wait for me, okay?” He sighed; his boyfriend was too nice for his own good.

“Alright, hurry up”

“Yeah” Shouyou gave him a quick peck on the lips and guided the annoying duo inside the building so they would not trip over their own feet.

After what felt like an eternity of waiting, his boyfriend was back in the car. “Let’s go” Kenma started the car and drove back to their house.

Once they arrived Kenma immediately let himself fall into the sofa, tired and drained from all the social interaction he had to do today. Seconds later he felt a weight on top of him, Shouyou had placed himself on top of him, and he was resting his head on his chest.

Kenma started brushing his fingers through Shouyou’s hair, untangling any knots, massaging his scalp. He thought about how he would love to get to spend every second of the day with him like this, without any care in the world, just the two of them, loving each other.

“Shouyou”

“Mmm, yeah?” Shouyou lifted his head to look at him. Kenma kissed his forehead and placed his hand of his boyfriend’s cheek.

“I know it’s selfish, but I just want you to myself.”

Shouyou smiled and let himself melt onto Kenma’s touch.

“I’m all yours, Kenma. In this lifetime and in a thousand more.”

Kenma smiled, Shouyou always knew what to say.

If Kenma were to fall in love in another lifetime, he was sure he would fall in love with Shouyou all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> para ceci <3 mi fellow kenma kin tqm


End file.
